In general, a thermistor temperature sensor is employed as a temperature sensor for measuring the temperature of a catalyst, the temperature in an exhaust system, or the like, around an engine installed in an automobile. A thermistor element used for such a thermistor temperature sensor is useful as a temperature sensor for the aforementioned automobile related techniques, and for information equipment, communication equipment, medical equipment, household equipment, etc., for example. Such a thermistor element employs an element formed of a semiconductor oxide sintered compact having a large negative temperature coefficient.
In conventional techniques, various thermistor elements formed of various kinds of metal oxide sintered compacts have been used. Examples of typical materials include Y(Cr, Mn)O3 perovskite oxide, for example, as described in Patent Document 1 and Non-patent Document 1.    [Patent Document]    Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 3362651    [Non-Patent Document]    Kurano, “Development of temperature sensor for controlling NOx catalyst”, DENSO TECHNICAL REVIEW, Vol. 5, No. 2, 2000.